coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9027 (4th November 2016)
Plot Yasmeen prepares for the engagement party, insisting to Alya that she's not going to let anything spoil Zeedan and Rana's day. Gemma has to come up with an excuse quickly when Chesney finds one of her bras in the kebab shop storeroom. The police quiz Tyrone about the abusive texts Maria supposedly sent to Caz. Tyrone sticks up for Maria pointing out that Caz may not be telling the truth but Fiz tells him and Aidan that she knows full well what Maria is capable of. As Sharif helps Sonia with her move to the corner shop flat, Yasmeen confides in an astounded Alya that in part she blames herself for failing to be an attentive wife and she doesn't intend to split up the family. Maria calls Pablo and warns him to be careful what he tells the police. Aidan assures her that he believes she’s innocent and will help her in any way. Michael's booked the bistro for the vow renewal. Cathy suggests a church wedding but Roy’s not keen and they settle on a civil service. Cathy is unhappy with the compromise though. Roy asks Alex to be his best man. He's thrilled and announces he’ll be bringing a guest along. David returns from seeing Martin. Sarah and Bethany offer to help organise a bonfire party for the kids. Anna is scared as she faces seeing the scars on her legs for the first time. Fiz shows Tyrone a blood stained rug which she found in their bin and rings the police. Anna sees pictures of her burns. In front of Sarah, Bethany invites Gary to the bonfire night. Cathy worries that Alex's plus-one might be Nessa. Roy fixes the clasp on Jamila's necklace that Yasmeen wants to give to Rana. Anna doesn't feel that she's healing as quickly as the doctors say she is. Cathy is reassured to hear that Alex's guest will be a girl. Yasmeen masks her anger by telling Sonia to come to the party as she’d really appreciate her company. Rana, Mary and Dev arrive for the engagement party followed by Rana's parents. Sharif isn't pleased when Yasmeen brings Sonia into the house and Alya suspects she is up to something. Michael reveals to Sarah his plans to renew his vows and Sarah assures him Gail will be touched at such a romantic gesture. Alex allows Gemma into the flat to allow her to have a shower. The police tell Maria about the rug and ask her to come down to the station. Sharif pre-empts an angry Yasmeen by giving the couple the necklace. Zeedan makes a heartfelt speech. Yasmeen is no longer able to contain her anger and announces that Sharif has been having an affair for years. The guests reel in shock. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Psychologist - Rayna Campbell *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen's party ends with a bang as she reveals Sharif has been having an affair; the police quiz Tyrone about the texts Maria sent to Caz; and Roy and Cathy have a difference of opinion as they make wedding plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,680,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes